Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote
Hi, hier ist Waschbärpfote. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn du Fragen hast oder einfach ein bisschen plaudern willst. Ich versuche auch möglichst bald zu antworten. Nachrichten des letzten Jahres findest du hier: Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote/2015 LG, Siggi einfügen^^ Frohes Silverster, btw :** Das mit dem Einfügen ist ganz einfach: schreib einfach den folgenden Code: Das war's auch schon!!! Alles Liebe und ein tolles 2016 wünsch ich dir!!! <3 [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re: Hi Hallo auch :) Ich hoffe, du hattest einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! <3 Nene, das mit dem zweiten acc war von kurzer Dauer. Ich hab den wieder deaktiviert xD Aber schön, dass noch jemand an mich denkt... <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:21, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Sorry das ich erst jetzt antworte .__. Nene, ich kleb an euch wie eine Klette xD Aber hey: nett das du mich vermissen würdest! :* <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 18:08, 8. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Heyy^^ Frostys Warrior Cats RPG Wikia Ich habe noch ein neues Wiki erschaffen!!! Hast du Lust beizutreten? Du kannst einen bereits erschaffenen, freien Chara spielen oder dir einen eigenen ausdenken und im SonnenClan oder MondClan sein! Du könntest z.B Waschbärpfote als Heilerschülerin im MC spielen, wo ich mit Blaustern Anfi bin!! Wäre cool! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 20:05, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Waschbärchen Hey Waschbärchen (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen) Ich wollte dich fragen: Ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Außerdem ich mag Waschbäre magst du Waschbäre? Ich habe auch deine Geschichten gelesen und sie sind einfach wundervoll.Lies doch auch mal meine Geschichten.Sie sind auf meiner Benutzerseite aufgelistet. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:59, 11. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Super ! Echt gut geworden ;) Nur eins noch : Könnte ich eventuell den Epilog schreiben ? Ich liebe nämlich Epiloge und Prologe , frag mich nicht wieso XD Wenn du das lieber machen willst kannst du das auch , ich habe den Epilog ja schon beim Letzen Nal geschrieben :) --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:22, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS : Super süßes neues Profil ^^ Bevor wir jetzt lange diskutieren (XD) , machen wir das einfach ab wenn das Kapitel fertig ist XD --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 16:24, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ❤nein keine sorge ich werde das wiki nicht verlassen....aber Vllt sperrt mich tauschen das ist das Problem ���� Problem ist das Tau mich nicht wirklich leiden kann�� LG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:16, 12. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja das habe ich �� Danke Raccoon GGGLG deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 06:17, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin noch daa(iwie) Heeey! Sry, ich war wieder länger off^^'. Um, dir auch frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr(auch wenn das ziemlich spät kam^^'). Richtig süßes Bild! Deine eigene katze? Uh, sonst noch was zu sagen? Ich glaube nicht... So süß! Aber er wird niemals süßer sein, als mein weihnlicher Tiger! Muhahahahahahaha! *hust hust* Ja, mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich öfter nicht on kommen. Ne, wie wärs mit chat? Ah, warte! Breezepelt: I've got friends in the other side So! Jetzt kannst du gehen xD Lichtherz bevor sie mit Wolkenschweif zusammenkam: Some day my prince will come? Aber Graustreif, so truee! Tigerstern zu den Katzen die er trainiert: I'll make a man out of you (Ich kann nicht mehr xD :'D) Feuerstern: When will my life begin Na klar, wie wärs mit einem WaCa Musical mit disney Liedern? xD Komme sofort ;) Tagchen! DonnerClan: Hakuna Matata xD Hell yes! You Genius! Mir fallen gerade keine Lieder mehr ein... Fällt dir noch was ein? Jaa, aus den kann man wirklich nichts machen.. Ich hätte noch *Eislied am anfang von Frozen *For the First Time in Forever(Frozen) *Love is an Open door(Frozen) *Fixer Upper(Frozen) *I see the Light(Tangled) *Mother Knows Best(Tangled) Und noch mehr aus denen man eig nichts machen kann Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 14:59, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Das Cover ist fertig ❤️ Ich muss jetzt aber leider Off (Akku :() Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Cover ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 18:17, 15. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich hatte das Kapitel fertig , Raccoon :((( Aber dann habe ich es aus Versehen gelöscht :( Tut mir Leid , aber ich glaube ich schaffe es erst frühstes heute Abend --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:17, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Klar ;) Bis 4 kann ich on bleiben --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:55, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Nur ob sie auch Leopardenschwinge ist . Da ich es , wenn dann , doof finde das sie noch einen neuen Account gemacht hat. --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:58, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ( Ich hatte das nur gefragt weil Mohni zuerst auf Schneefrosts Seite geschrieben hat das sie auch Leopradenschwinge wäre ) Spitnamen Hallo ich habe auf deinen Profil gesehen bei Sptznamen,dass dort Wachbärpfote steht und dass ich dich so nenne,aber nein,dass war nen fehler ich wollte damals Waschbärpfote sagen.Außerdem ich hätte einen anderen Spitznamen für dich Waschki.Hoffe er gefällt dir,und außerdem hoffe ich,dass ich dich so nennen darf. [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:38, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Picture Das hat sie gekritztelt und an ihre Zimmerwand geklebt, wie man sieht^^ thumb Lg [[Benutzer:BlackMoon5647|''Bl''a'c''k ''M'o'o''n]] [[Nachrichtenseite:BlackMoon5647|''See you on the other side!]] 13:24, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) PS: Die siggi ist falsch verlinkt^^ Mmmm Eigentlich ist das ja meine Staffel , aber ich denke das es eine Gastgeschichte oder wie auch immer man das nennen kann geben sollte , vor allem wenn sie so mega süß ist ^^ Wir können ja einen Abschnitz hinzu fügen , iwie Gastgeschichten oder so ;) Vielleicht können wir ja auch mal eine eigene Staffel von Kurzstorys schreiben , die dann irgendwie aufeinander aufbaut :) HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:54, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Übrigends : Musst du noch ein Kapitel aus der Sicht eines Streuners schreiben , oder bin ich dran ? ( Verheimlicht ) Ja , iwie bin ich zu blöd gewesen ^^ Vielleicht können wir ja eine eigene Staffel machen über Klippenpfotes mörder , der lebt doch noch oder ? Dann können wir auch noch die anderen Morde beschreiben und schließlich seinen Tod ^^ Ich weiß nicht ob ich das Kapitel für Verheimlicht heute noch schaffe ... HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:54, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okay , ist ja deine Entscheidung ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:49, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) OMG! Yesss! Hey! Hast du schon von Blixemi(Epic Rap Battles of Warriors) das neue Video gesehen? OMGGGG, Jayfeather Vs Yellowfang!! Jepp, jepp, jepp! Ich bin gerade etwas aufgeregt, weil... Es ist JAY! yay, love him. Ich finde auch Jay hat gewonnen. Ich will eig mal ein Habichtfrost Vs Brombeerkralle sehen, hehe~ Vlt ein Mohn Vs Honig und dann platzt Berrynose auf? Allerdings wär dass sehr nah an Cinderpelt Vs Tüpfelblatt dran... Ja , das ist eine echt gute Idee ;) LG --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 17:49, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Soooo ich Hans dann jetzt endlich mal geschafft mit nem neuen Kapitel . Ich hoffe es gefällt dir . Sorry das du solange warten musstest ... --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:33, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Verheimlicht ^^ --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 19:43, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja , ich habe in letzter Zeit viel mit der Schule zu tun , leider :( Ich wünschte ich hätte mehr Zeit für dich ^_^ Aber ich versuche die Kapitel für unsere Storys so zeitig wie Möglich fertig zu kriegen . Bald ist ja Wochenende , da hab ich hoffentlich mehr Zeit ;) HDGDL --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:51, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo von Nussfrost Ich weiß nicht ob du es schon gelesen hast. Ich habe dir und Bronce eine Nachricht auf A tale of friendship hinterlassen. '''Deine Nussfrost' Sorry hatte ich nicht gesehen...hab ja jetzt geantwortet Deine Waschbärpfote Waschbärpfote ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe! Ich habe ausversehen den Titel einer Seite Falsch geschrieben. Du weißt doch wie das geht. könntest du bitte die Seite Plaumenfell löschen? Ich wollte eigentlich Pflaumenfell schreiben. Deine Nussfrost Eh ja, Nussfrost, theoretisch weiß ich, wie man Seiten löscht, aber dafür müsste ich in diesem Wiki (eh...die Plaumenfellseite ist doch im Erfindung-Wiki, oder? Im Himmelsrichtungen Clans Wiki könnte ich das machen) Admin sein und das bin ich hier nicht, tut mir leid. Aber du kannst unter die Seite die Kategorie: 'Löschanträge' machen, dann kümmern sich die Admins von diesem Wiki nach einer Zeit darum. Falls du die richtige Seite mit dem Titel Pflaumenfell noch nicht erstellt hast, kannst du auch einfach die Seite Plaumenfell verschieben (Unter verschieben versteht man eine Titeländerung). Das mit dem Verschieben hat mir Samenpfote schon erklärt, es müsste auf meiner Disk stehen. Deine Waschbärpfote Okay, ja,... Iwie schon. Nun ja! Auch egal! Ich will ein Hawky Vs. Bramble!! Hast du schon das neue Video, "Dumbest Ways to Die" gesehen? Mich hat es inspiriert ein neues Kapitel für SternenClans Probleme zu schreiben^^ Racooooooooon ^^ Schön das du wieder da bist , ich hab dich echt vermisst ! --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r''''o'n'c''e ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:49, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re: Huhu Das habe ich schon gemacht... Ich hatte das schon von Anfang an (seit ich meine Siggi habe) schon ;) Lg - 09:36, 8. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ich bin im Moment sehr müde (wegen Schule usw) und deswegen entschuldige ich mich, dass ich in undiscovered world sehr selten on bin, aber ich bin echt fertig, wenn ich Nachmittags von der Schule nach Hause komme :/... Jetzt in den Ferien hat es sich zum Glück gebessert ;) Deine 12:33, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Das habe ich bereits! ^^ Hab dich auch GDL!!! :D <3 - 16:15, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Joha, wir sehen uns :D Lg Deine 07:30, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So .... Ich hoffe ich Habs richtig gemacht . Ich wollte nur eine neue Schrift und eventuell eine Animation in der Siggi . Ich glaube letzteres kann nur Smiley , deswegen hatte ich sie auch gefragt . Danke aber auf jeden Fall für das Angebot ^^ HDGDL -- 12:48, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Würd ich echt gerne , aber die Schule ruft ;( Sorry -- 13:02, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Links also, ich weiß nicht welche es waren und schicke dir mal die ganzen Streifen Clan links, die ich sicher meinte xD 1. Blaufrost(byFrosty) 2. StreifenClan 3.Save me please 4. GhostBloodHunters 5. Hunters(byFrosty) Und beim einbinden hab ich nen Fehler gemacht...Glaube ich GGGLG |Benutzer:Blaufrost 13:11, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke aber ich brauche erstmal keine Hilfe, wenn doch frage ich dich oder Bronce (-; Und ja Evelyn ist Frosty. Sieht man, glaube ich, an meiner Sigi. LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 13:21, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Links Ähm ja, also genau genommen sind alle Wörter außer schlägt verlinkt, bloß immer einzelnd. Also jedes Wort ist ein Link. Ja ich weiß, das ist komisch, und wäre cool wenn du das verlinken würdest :-) LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|''♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 08:43, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Test Jo. -- 13:00, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Schon zu spät? Jepp, auch von Blixemi~ Abeer das hast du wahrscheinlich schon herausgefunden. Ich habe allerdings einige rausgelassen, da ich den Tot von denen eigentlich cool, also ich denke was ich meine, oder ich die Katze einfach noch nicht kenne. P.S: war bei meinen Geschwistern und habe dort keinen Laptop oder Computer... Ok~ Es ist wirklich lustig. Es lohnt sich. Viel Spaß noch~ Hallöchen! Hey Raccoon! Ich nehme deine Hilfe gerne an:-) (ich nehme grundsätzlich jede Hilfe an XD). Ich hab schon gehört, dass ihr beiden Bffs seid^^ und ich finde es super XD Ich bin im Warrior Cats Wiki, aber ich bin auch dort kein Profi, wenn es um Siggis, Bilder am Computer usw geht^^ Bisher habe ich nur eine Kurzgeschichte, "die Rückkehr", aber dir ist schon etwas älter und noch nicht fertig "übertragen", im Moment arbeite ich Zuhause an einer Fanfiction, die noch keinen Namen hat (ich schreibe meistens erst die ganze Geschichte und dann denke ich mir einen passenden Titel). Ich bin auch gerne im Chat, aber meistens ist niemand da... *schnüff* XD) Na dann, hoffentlich bis bald und vielen Dank, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 16:48, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Leaf Jup Ja, bin noch da^^ Bitte lesen!!! So, ich glaube, es wird dich interessieren, was ich jetzt in In meiner Seele tiefer Hass geschrieben habe. :D Ich habe schon lange auf diesen Moment gewartet! ^^ Lg - 09:08, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hähhähä Müssen sie gar nicht xD das war ein Fehler. Sie sollten alle als ein Link auf die disk führen. x3 Wäre voll cool wenn du das machen könntest x3 LG [[Benutzer:Heartbeat55|''♡H'e''''a'r't''''b'e'a''t♡]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heartbeat55|''Für ]]''was ''schlägt ''dein ''Herz'?'' 18:21, 12. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Relativ okay und dir ? Ich wollte fragen ob ich für mein Special Adventure zu Verheimlicht über Moonlightstar schreiben darf , es sei denn du wolltest das schon . Iwie mag ich sie ❤️ HDGL -- 16:03, 15. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey , Sorry das ich nicht eher geantwortet hab . Natürlich darfst du über Ice schreiben :) Aber ich würde sagen wir schreiben die anderen beiden Special Adv. erst fertig , sonst sind die so halb beendet . Super hammer mega cool das A Tale of Frienship fertig ist !!! Sorry das ich nicht so oft on komme , aber ich faste Copmuter und I Pad , und darf deswegen nur jeden zweiten o. dritten Tag on ;( HDGDL 16:03, 18. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Oha , einen Waschbär . Na ich werde es zumindest versuchen , aber ich denke das wird eher nichts XD Ich mache mich dann mal gleich ans Werk , weil ich nicht so lange an den Computer darf ^^ Wünsch mir Glück XD HDGL 16:17, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Ist nicht besonders schön geworden . Ich würdes nicht benutzen XD thumbMusst du auch nicht , seh es einfach als Fan Art ;) GGL 16:30, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Im Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki ? 16:42, 20. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Who is coming? ME!! *räusper* um, ja! Ich antworte mal wieder etwas spät und muss mich mal gleich schnell an die beiden neuen Kapitel für Warrior Cats X Reader setzen. Wollte nur noch schnell Hi sagen. Und joa, es ist schon ne weile her das ich Federschweifs Tod gelesen hab, also... Lg PS: hast du mich am Titel erkannt? Nah, nicht schlimm. Meine Bauchschmerzen sind auch besser, denk ich. Wie gehts dir denn so? Muss jetzt schnell das Kapitel für Mikusch hochstellen, hatte es schon fast, aber neiiin, mein Laptop wollte böse sein. LG Habs Geschafft! OK, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr häufig da sein, weil... ich einfach nicht häufig da bin? LG Gut zu wissen. Für wie lange denn? Also, wann kriegst du deinen Laptop zurück? LG Hallo c: Hey, wollte mich mal wieder melden ^-^ ! Wie gehts dir denn so ? c: 18:24, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey meine Coony.... Ich habe deine Nachricht auf Hollys Disk gelesen und wollte dir schreiben. Und zwar habe ich eine ähnliche Freundin, oft wird sie grundlos sauer auf mich, z.B weil ich sie beim Fange spielen fange. Jup, das ist es. LG deine 19:11, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Raccoon, ich weiß, dass private Nachrichten andere Leute nicht angehen und ich weiß, ich sollte mich da raus halten, aber als ich deine Nachricht auf Hollys Disk gelesen habe, musste ich dir sofort schreiben! Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid, was gerade in deinem Leben passiert und ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, von Leuten, denen man vertraut hat "verraten" zu werden, bzw. sie zu verlieren. Ich weiß auch, dass Freunde aus dem Internet keine Freunde aus dem echten Leben ersetzen können, aber möchte dir sagen, dass ich hinter dir stehe und dir versuchen will zu helfen (soweit es für dich okay ist). Lg Deine 19:20, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Awww, :c ! Nein, keine sorge du hast mich nicht " zu getextet" und genervt hast du mich auch nicht <3 Ich hoffe, dass sich das bald wieder "einrenkt (wie wir Österreicher so schön sagen :D) " ! Du darfst einfach nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass deine Freundinen wieder sammeln und mit dem ganz einfach aufhören :) Falls du aber irgendwann mal jemanden zum reden brauchst, kannst du dich ganz einfach an mich wenden, ebsno wenn du Ratschläge braucht :) Dazu sind Freunde doch da <3 Ach, mir gehts nun wieder besser, hatte viel Stress mit der Schule und so aber jetzt passt nun wieder alles :) Hab dich lieb *umarm* und wünsche dir noch einen ganz schönen Morgen/Tag/Abend <3 Deine 20:43, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :3 Ich und wohl auch alle anderen können froh sein, mit dir befreundet zu sein Coony.❤❤ Jetzt werde ich emotional :3 LG deine 16:21, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) <3 Ich glaube, ich spreche da im Namen aller, dass wir immer für dich da sind. Hab dich ganz dolle lieb!!!! :* :* :* Deine 17:53, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Raccoon ❤️ Iwie haben wir uns schon länger nicht mehr 'gesehen' oder kommt das nur mir so vor . Mir ist Übrigends ernsthaft erst letztens aufgefallen das ich so doof war und Laubbach getötet habe . Die wäre iwie noch wichtig für die Durchplanung gewesen , aber egal ... Soll ich das noch ändern ? Und jap , wo ich grade schon dabei bin ... Bin ich eigentlich dran mit irgendeinem Kapitel . Ich bin im Moment etwas verpeilt ... Na ja , auf jeden Fall ganz liebe Grüße . Ich brauchte irgendeinen Grund dir mal wieder zu schreiben 0_o HDGDL deine -- 18:39, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Mondlichtstern So ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung :3 thumb|Mondlichstern LG deine 19:18, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Heeey! Ich bin so kreativ im Titel geben xD. Hab dich gestern wieder im Wiki gesehen. Hast du deinen Laptop zurück? LG wenigstens etwas, oder? Weißt du wann du deinen Lap zurückbekommst? LG PS: Was zum SternenClan war los mit meiner Schrift? Oh . Ich hab gedacht Blut muss das Hauskätzchen erst töten . Dann schreibe ich das Kapitel so bald wie möglich . Viel Glück mit deinem PC ;) LG -- 18:13, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ok, hoffe das Problem löst sich von selbst iwann... Und das dein Laptop wieder zu dir kommt ;) LG Ugh... Ich bin iwie froh, dass ich an meiner Schule erst in ab der 9ten Noten kriege(Wechsel aber wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr die Schule). IDA ^^ LG Versuchen wie es mit einem neuen Abschnitt! So! Wehe das funktioniert nicht! Ähm, ja. Kann ich ja nicht sagen, da ich noch gar keine Noten habe. LG Gut , und dir ? -- 18:27, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Jop . Leider :( Bin echt schlecht in Franze . Habs Übrigends noch geschafft mit dem Kapitel :) LG -- 19:03, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hihi Hi, ja ich bin noch da, nur undercover XD Nein ich hab einfach nichts zu posten.... ich arbeite zwar grad an der story aaaaaaaber ich habe im März einen Stand bei der Leipziger Buchmesse und all meien Zeit geht dafür drauf V___V DarkxDust (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Okay, ich bin sogar noch da... Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Kopfschmerzen...oder Halsschmerzen oder sowas? Ich bin was es das angeht leider auch nicht sehr kreativ... Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 21:22, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Yaaay, Disk - Seite wir lieben dich! Nein, wirklich! LG Yeah! Mir gehts gur...? Dir? LG Uh, bin ich auch erst letzte Woche durchgegangen :/ Yessss, Multitaskinfähig! ;) LG Heey, ich wollte auch diese Sachen mit den Tabs für meine Profilseite machen, krieg es aber nicht hin. Kannst du mir helfen? LG Ne, noch nicht, war verwirrt, weils nicht funktioniert hat und habs sein gelassen, fürs erste LG Ich hab das schon iwie auf meiner Seite eingegeben, aber es ist nichts da LG Waah, das ist mir jetzt iwie peinlich(Komm mir dumm vor^^"). Danke! LG Hmm? Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht LG Ooooh, komme mal zu euch in den Chat, bin endlich fertig mit allem möglichen LG Es geht zu Ende Hey Raccoon ;D, In meiner Seele tiefer Hass geht langsam dem Ende zu. ^^ Ich werde vielleicht noch ein Kapitel schreiben, dann ist der erste Band zu Ende :D Lg Deine 14:20, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sry, dass ich jetzt erst antworte... Naürlich wird es eine Trilologie werden ;D. Sie heißt Das Schicksal der Rose. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich genau mit dem nächsten Teil anfange... Vielleicht nächste Woche ^^. Mir geht es soweit gut und dir? Lg Deine Sonnenregen (irgendwie finde ich die Tilden gerade nit auf meiner tastatur xD) Moin Wie geht's ? :3 Ich hab mir mal die Ära des Krieges komplett durchgelesen und mir sind einige logische Fehler aufgefallen . Z.B. haben wir in einem Kapitel zu Bluts Mutter Wiesensprung gesagt , während sie in allen anderen Feuerschweif heißt XD Auch hab ich einmal geschrieben das Blut an den Kampf mit dem Fuchs denkt , obwohl es eigentlich ein Dachs war und , und , und . Ich denke das sollten wir mal beheben , oder ? LG -- 13:07, 15. Mär. 2016 (UTC) XD ---- Re Das Problem liegt höchstwahrscheinblich daran, dass da wieder einer (oder mehrere) User wieder ihre Siggi nicht richtig eingebunden haben. Schau mal, ob du bei irgendwem offene Kommandos in dem Signaturcode auf deiner Diskussionsseite findest (z.B. ein fehlendes / oder eine fehlende Klammer oder so) 18:17, 16. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Yeah! Welche? Just the Beginning oder Die Abenteuer der Hauskätzchen? Nun ja, auf jeden fall arbeite ich hart an beiden^^ Geht deine Disk - Seite wieder? LG Ui, zumindenst hast du so etwas wie einen Literatur - Club, an meiner Schule gibts sowas gar nicht. Viel Glück. Ich brauche jetzt auch viel Glück, weil ich jetzt alles mit links machen muss. Hab mir aufm Pausenhof am rechten Ellbogen verletzt und die Ärzte haben meine Hand mit eingegibst(?). LG Klingt nett. Hab ich auch oft(also das ich sachen nachgucken muss^^') Yeah... Konnte die Schiene aber gerade abmachen. Das heeeißt... ich werde gleich zeichnen(nachdem ich Rions seite fertig gemacht habe) LG Joaa... Und wie geht es dir so? Hast du immer noch die Grippe? LG Oh, gut! Tjaa, das kenn. Du hast noch Schule? Ich hab schon Osterferien^^ Yay! LG Oooh... Ich hab gerade iwie Schreibblockade, aber ich will unbedingt weiterschreiben, hab aber nur doofe Ideen :T LG Jaaa, Schreibblockaden sind der Alptraum jedes Autors... LG PS: Ich warte auf dich im Chat ;) Moin Wie geht's dir so ? LG -- 14:19, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Matheaufgaben Was muss das muss , leider XD Ich leide mir dir :) HDGDL -- 15:19, 21. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Du Arme Oh , dass tut mir Leid . In der Schule komm ich zur Zeit eig. relativ gut klar (obwohl ich die Franze Arbeit verhauen habe :\ ) Ich hoffe das dir deine realen Freunde unter die Arme greifen und verstehen wenn es dir zur Zeit nicht so gut geht . Ich würde dir so gerne helfen , und wenn ich das irgendwie tun kann sag auf jeden Fall bescheid . Das mit deiner Mutter ist natürlich auch nicht so toll , aber ich glaub das hat so gut wie jeder in unserem Alter . Ich leg mich auch manchmal mit meiner an , aus Gründen die ich nacher nicht mehr kapier (Okay das is mit den meisten meiner Aktionen so , aber egal ) Mit dem Verheimlicht Kapitel kannst du ruhig noch Jahre warten . Pfade in die Vergangenheit mit allen Bänden ist eine Sache die wir nur für uns machen und dabei muss jeder Rücksicht auf den anderen nehmen . Wenn du sagst das du die Story erst mal auf Eis legen willst verstehe ich das . Schule , Freunde und Familie sind viel wichtiger und haben Vorrang . Was bringt es wenn wir nacher anonym eine tolle Story haben , aber dafür keine gescheiten Jobs bekommen weil wir die Schule für Pfade in die Vergangenheit leiden lassen haben , oder keine Freunde mehr . Ich wünsche mir das dir bald besser geht und diese Nachricht dir ansatzweise geholfen hat :) Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen , mir geht's gut ^^ HDGDL -- 07:45, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) An den Grashalm im Wind XD Du Arme ! Ich wüsste auch nicht wie ich ohne die Hilfe meiner Eltern auskommen würde . Okay das hört sich jetzt nach einer echten Lusche an , aber egal XD Wenn ich dir irgendwie bei Mathe o. ä. Helfen kann schreib mich ruhig an . Bin zwar etwas doof in solchen Sachen aber egal ... Zumindest in Bio müsste ich dir eigentlich helfen können da habe ich ne eins , aber das liegt wohl eher daran das mein Bio Lehrer mich gut leiden kann ^^ Tja Glück muss man auch mal haben :) Wenn meine Eltern mich als Lusche bezeichnen würden wäre ich auch enttäuscht . Aber eigentlich magst du deine Mutter doch , oder nicht ? Ich meine ich persönlich mag meine Mum , aber die ist generell auch echt nett und verständnisvoll . Es soll ja auch das Gegenteil geben ... Franze kann ich General eig. wohl , hatte nur eine Falsche Regel gelernt und jah . Das wirds dann wohl mit meiner 'mindestens' drei . Aber normalerweise bin ich gut bis befriedigend in Franze . Habs halt nicht so mit Grammatik ^^ ( Sieht man wahrscheinlich auch manchmal an meinen Storys und Nachrichten ) Wie gesagt wenn du Hilfe oder nur jemanden zum ausheulen brauchst schreib mir ruhig ;) Ich hab dich nämlich auch lieb (okay das klingt jetzt schnulzig aber joa :) ) HDGDL -- 13:52, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ähm ... Immer noch selbes Thema XD Ähm ... Was wollte ich noch mal sagen ? Ach ja ... Natürlich darf so keiner mit dir Reden ! Würde ich auch schei*e finden ! Wenn dir mal irgendwann etwas was ich tue nicht gefallen sollte Weise mich ruhig drauf hin :) Ich hoffe das deine Mum dich bei dir entschuldigt :) HDGDL -- 16:55, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Opalglanz Hi Raccoon, ich brauche deinen Rat, Hilfe, was auch immer ;D. Ich habe dir ja meine neue Geschichtenidee gezeigt, welche sich um Opalglanz dreht und welche nach Rosendornes Schicksal spielt. Aber irgendwie habe ich Lust, die Geschichte jetzt zu beginnen und ich wollte dich fragen, was du machen würdest. Rosendorne und Opalglanz werden nichts miteinander zu tun haben, aber die geschichten spielen quasi nur kurz nacheinander... Soll ich mit Gespiegelter Seele jetzt anfangen, oder nicht? Was würdest du sagen? Lg Deine xD Kleine Werbenudel ;) Ich werde dann bald also anfangen :D Lg Deine xD Oki :) Oha, muss ich sofort verbessern ;) xD ____________________ Jo, kannste machen ;) Re Oha, ich hoffe es passt wieder halbwegs bei dir und deinen Freundinnen alles :/ Streit zwischen Freundinnen ist immer doof, aber ich hoffe ihr habt das gut geklärt, und ausmachen können wegen der Übernachtung :) <3 14:48, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) I just don't know... Hey! Ich hab die Geschichte für dich auf Warrior Cats X Reader hochgeladen, falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast. Ich weiß selber nicht was ich da angestellt hab... Außerdem dachte ich mir, ich sag dir schnell Hi bevor ich mich wieder an Just the Beginning setzte. (Ich hoffe ich schaff das erste Kapitel noch bis morgen) LG Bitte~ Oh, schade... Nun ja, vlt können wir uns ja trotzdem immer mal wieder sehen. ^^ LG Ich antworte dir mal hier auf deinen Kommentar: Eeeeh? Du hast mich noch nie in der Schule gesehen(oder mein Gesicht xD). Ich bin so das leise Mädchen, dass fast nur mit ihren Freundinnen spricht und wo sich alle anstrengen müssen um mich in die Klassengemeinschaft einzubringen... Hehe... Nun ja, nicht wirklich attraktiv oder so LG PS: Awww, mies Nah, bei mir ist das eher so, das die anderen Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang von den Lehrern gefragt wurden, ob sie mich nicht etwas mehr in die Klassengemeinschaft einbeziehen können und machen dies, so nett wie sie sind. Das ist echt süß von deiner Freundin gewesen^^ (Es macht mir auch nichts aus, wenn du mal abschweifst) Nah, ich hab auch keinen wirklichen Schwarm momentan, also ist mir das recht egal *schulter zuck* Und warum hast du mehr Erfahrung bei sowas, obwohl ich älter bin? xD (Weil ich einfach kein Interesse an den hirnlosen Idioten in meinem Jahrgang hab xD) Was für eine verkackt - Liste? Nun ja, ich finde der klingt ziemlich fies :/ (und sadistisch, wenn er lächelnd eine verkackt - liste aufreiht) Kannst du mir mal erklären warum man neben seinem Schwarm anfangen zu kichern sollte? Ich versteh das nicht... Das ist eine zu hohe Wissenschaft für mich in der Liebe *schulter zuck* Hehe, nun ja, zumindenst ein gesprächsthema für die nächste Zeit. LG PS: kennst du das auch, wenn man alles groß schreiben will? PPS: weißt du noch welche von unseren Warrior Cats - Disney Lieder - dingsens? Yay, yummy Seele! :3 1. jepp, wir dürfen unsere Lehrer auch duzen und mit ersten Namen ansprechen. 2. Nun ja, damit ist das mehr als ich hab ^^'' Ich dachte mir schon, das da iwas anderes an dem Jungen sein muss(re: hübscheste) ;) Nun ja, vlt ist er ein Tsundere? (Guck den Begriff einfach schnell im Internet nach) Meine einzige 'Erfahrung' mit Jungs ist auch aus meinen 5 Jahren Grundschule(musste eine Wiederholen). Danach, hab ich iwie nur mit Jungs gesprochen, wenn sie mich zuerst angesprochen haben(oder teilweise, weil ich mich über sie lustig machen wollte(ich bin vlt ein ''bisschen ''sadistisch, aber jetzt nicht in SO einem Sinne)). 3. Eeeh? Nun ja, auch egal... PS: Jaaa, mich nervt das immer, wenn ich das machen will *grummel* PPS: war das nicht Feuerstern? Egal, ich schreib beide mal auf PPPS: Awww, ich erinner mich noch, als ich kleiner war hab ich mal so nen Weihnachtspecial davon geguckt mit dem Tiggerbaum und so, kennst du die? PPPPS: Also, ich hab ja heute Geburtstag und als ich gestern um Mitternacht gesehen hab das du mir geschrieben hast, dachte ich mir erst so: Awww, wie süß, Waschbärchen will mir bestimmt zum Geburtstag gratulieren! Und dann les ich so die Nachricht: Awww, keine Glückwünsche? T-T xD LG Ich wünsch dir ganz tolle Ostern LG -- 17:05, 26. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re Oh, da bin ich aber erleichtert, dass es wieder halbwegs alles ok ist <3 11:42, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Oh dammit... Okaaay, auf ans lesen! *hug of awesomeness*' haha, nicht schlimm. Und mega vielen dank, trotzdem. *Awesomeness of Zitate - Power* !!! Wanna cuddle more~ *huuuuug* Jaaa, ich will auch immer knuddeln und eig guck ich auch nicht wer wann geburtstag hat...^^' Außerdem~ hab ich mir deine Seele aufgehoben~ Sie ist also noch da und ich behalte sie für immer~. Und ich bin jetzt 14! Das heißt ich kann jetzt keinen Schwachdinn mehr anstellen :T Caaaan you feeeeel the friendship toniiight Hoffe das war kein Spam ^^' Dankiii! Lehriiis? Joa, ich mag meinen Physik - Lehrer immmer noch^^ Aber das versuchen ja alle Lehrer(das mit dem Lernstoff). Muss jetzt in zehn Tagen einen Comic für englisch zeichnen ^^ Kyaaah *///* Okaaay, ich versteh dich jetzt mehr. Er ist ja doch iwie niedlich^^ Aber eine verkackt liste ist trotzdem fies :T Eeeh? Was? LGGGGG and a giant hug of awesomeness from PS Joaaa, dann gehts weiter mit diesen langen Nachrichten? Jaaah, erster Schultag war bei mir gestern. Hab gestern noch deinen Gebi auf meinem Handy eingespeichert ;) Nun ja, vlt ist er einfach wirklich eine Tsundere(harte schale, weicher kern). Ich kann dir ja nächstes mal im Chat einfach mal meine Nummer geben und dann kannst du ja entscheiden was du damit tust. Lg und another hug of awesomeness von Hiii, ummm.... what? *kurz lesen was ich nochmal geschrieben hab vorher* Aaaaaah! Jaaa, wenn dann veröffentliche sie doch auf meiner Seite wenigstens :T Grashalm - dingsa? Frosch - Gott? 0_0 *confused as hell* whatever? IDA :* LG Yay! Yay! Schreibst du wieder gute Noten? ;) Ich konnte jetzt etwas länger nicht an den Laptop, weil ich nicht bei meiner Mutter zuhause war. Hmmm... Okayyy. Ich weiß jetzt iwie nicht was ich schreiben soll *augenbraue fragend heb* LG von deiner awesome Ach so, schade. Heute war bei mir Elternsprechtag... Meine Lehrer wollen das ich mich mehr mündlich beteilige... *sieht weg und versteckt sich hinter dem Hund den sie mitgenommen hat* yay... Reizhusten? *im internet google* oh... tut das nicht weh, wenn man hustet? Geschichte zusammen schreiben! Dann hätten wir ein Thema aber ich bin gerade unkreativ wie ein Haufen Erin Hunter... Außerdem muss ich noch JtB weiterschreiben... Oh Gott... Ich will niiiicht! yeah, arbeite erstmal an neuen Cover für meine Kurzgeschichtenansammlungen(wieder mit Paint). Das wird lustig! :3 LG and a hug von Wär nicht schlimm, ich nämlich auch^^ hab schon seit fast nem Monat keine neuen Kapitel mehr geschrieben^^" Viel Spaß! *knuddelz* Hey :) Tut mir Leid das ich lange nicht da war, aber bis auf YouTube habe ich relativ wenig im Netz gemacht und deshalb... Aww, ich hab dich auch lieb und ich verspreche dir das ich mich anstrengen werde, öfter hier zu sein! [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:13, 24. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ist super geworden :) Vor allem das sich Nachti so über den Traum aufregt , jede Katze würde sich über einem SternenClantraum freuen , aber Nachti nicht XD , allerdings ist mir eine Sache aufgefallen . Woher wissen sie von Iron und das er ihr Vater ist . Lichtseele hat es ihnen ja VERHEIMLICHT :) Weiß nicht , aber am besten solltest du es ändern :) Was soll ich jetzt schreiben ? ^^ LG -- 14:32, 25. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Keine Angst, ich habe dich trotz der Schachtelsätze verstanden xD <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:43, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit Hey Raccoon :) Hab mir grad Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit noch mal durchgelesen und ich bin der Meinung das du weiterschreiben solltest :) Vorallem der Prolog hat mich immer noch umgehauen und es ist einfach imernoch neben unseren Storys meine Loeblingsgeschichte im Wiki ^^ HDGDL -- 06:20, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Freue mich schon auf das Kapitel :) Aber Wenn du Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit noch mal komplett neu schreiben willst , würde ich einfach einen Link auf die Aktuelle Seite schreiben und zu Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit / neu oder so machen ^^ Zum löschen ist Vorallem der Prolog einfach zu gut 0_o HDGDL -- 06:45, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Awww, verpasst ): Hab gerade gesehen das du vor ner dreiviertelstunde noch auf dem Wiki warst. Schade, hab dich ganz verpasst, ansonsten hätten wir uns ja vlt kurz im Chat treffen können v.v Nun ja, auch egal. Wir können bestimmt wann anders noch schreiben ^^ Hast du endlich deinen Com wieder? LG (Der ganze Sinn hinter dieser Nachricht war nur das ich dir mal wieder schreiben wollte :3) Yaaaay!! :3 wie schön, mit Chat muss ich mal gucken, weil ich im Moment nicht immer Internet hab^^" wie wärs mit jetzt? Lg Ich wär jetzt da ;) LG Hi Coony... Hi Coony, ich wollte dir mal wieder schreiben, habe ich ja versammmt lange nicht mehr. Übrigens bin ich Blaufrost, damit du dich nicht wunderst warum eine Fremde dir sowas iwie schreibt (ich habe meinen Namen geändert)....x3 Ist irgendwas hier im Wiki passiert? Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas war, wovon ich nichts weiß, denn ich treffe kaum User an, die früher hier ständig aktiv waren. Zudem kommt es mir manchmal so vor, als würden mich manche User ignorieren. Sorry, falls ich dich damit nerve. :/ Wie geht es dir eigentlich so? LG deine Frosty bzw. [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 09:04, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 'Kleine Frage Hey Waschbär hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von Broce gehört. Ich seh sie schon seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr auch in anderen Wikis. Schreib mir bitte zurück. Ich vermiss sie wirklich. Deine Coony <3 Ich freue mich gerade so krass darüber, dass du mir zurückgeschrieben hast. x3 Ich habe meine ganzen WaCa Erfindung - Wiki Freunde so vermisst, dass glaubst du gar nicht. :P Es sind in letzter Zeit hier einfach kaum Leute online. Es kommt mir einfach so vor, als ob das Wiki ziemlich verkommen würde...wobei es mir hier einfach viel mehr darum geht, dass ich über dieses Wiki immer am besten Konakt zu dir, Bronce und Rain halten konnte. :3 Okay, also kann ich mir bei dir wenigstens einigermaßen sicher sein, dass du mich nicht ignorierst, wenn du mal nicht antwortest. :D Hast Recht, vielleicht sollte ich das einfach mal ansprechen.^^ Joa, dann ist ja alles gut. Ich dachte echt schon, du wärst gar nicht mehr aktiv. Dann wäre die Frosty sehr traurig gewesen...xD Und wie geht's dir so Coony (ich habe gerade vergessen, ob ich das vorhin schon mal gefragt habe, sorry xD)? :3 LG deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 12:40, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 'Danke' Danke Waschbär ich hab mir wirklich schon Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ich und Bronce waren wahrscheinlich nicht so gut befreundet wie ihr beide. Aber es war für mich eine Ehre sie jemals gekannt zu haben. Hoffentlich sehen wir sie beide wieder. Deine Coony <3 #2 Okay, ist irgendwas passiert? O.o Ja, wäre cool wenn du Roxy das ausrichten könntest. :3 Weißt du eigentlich, was mit Bronce ist? Ich habe sie verdammt lange nicht mehr gesehen und unter ihrem neuen Profil steht irgendwie, dass sie noch keine Freunde hat. Das hat mich irgendwie ein bisschen verwirrt, weil....naja egal. Jedenfalls dachte ich, wenn iwas mit Bronce ist, weißt du es ja vielleicht? Und nochmal sorry das ich dich damit nerve. :/ Und was ist bei dir so los? :3 LG eure [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 13:22, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ja du hast recht ich sollte mich für sie freuen und das tue ich auch eigentlich. Aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem genauso wie du sie warhseinlich vermisst. Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem ich freue ich das du ein neues Kapitel geschrieben hast. Ich bin ein großer Fan euer Reihe und wünsche dir auch weiter hin viel Spaß. Nut Coony <3 #3 Hi, ich meinte damit den Acc Rosenwolf...oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden und das ist gar nicht Bronce? Das kann bei meinem Hirn gut sein...O.o Dankeschön. :D Hast du zur Zeit eigentlich Storys hier oder eher nicht? :3 Lg deine [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 13:33, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey Racoon ^^ Hab in den letzten Monaten nichts mehr mitbekommen im Wiki. War zu sehr mit Reallife beschäftigt und hab ehrlich gesagt auch etwas das Interesse an WaCa verliren. Ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich so ein bis zwei Mal die Woche on kommen können, aber das ist auch nicht sicher... LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 08:24, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ja, das sind die besten Freunde :) Ich hab jetzt auch neue im Reallife, die sogar mit mir eine Storys schreiben wollen. Leider keine WarriorCats, aber dafür interessiere ich mich auch nicht mehr wirklich... Freut mich das es dir soweit gut geht :3 Veheimlicht kannst du auch gerne allein weiterschreiben, aber wir können die Story auch abbrechen, das Must du entschieden. Und danke für den Glückwunsch. Ja, bin schon vor einigen Monaten 14 geworden und an dich auch noch mal einen herrlichen Glückwunsch. Es tut mir echt leid, das wir uns jetzt so 'verpassen'. Auch wenn wir uns vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr regelmäßig "sehen", werde ich bei dem Wort Freunde und Internet immer auch an dich denken^^ HDGDL Bronce bzw. --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 12:55, 9. Nov. 2016 (UTC) PS: Hast du Wattpad ? :3 Hy... Hy, Waschki... habe eigentlich schon lange mit keinem hier gesprochen... deswegen dachte ich mir ich spreche mal jemanden an. Aber, das wars ja auch schon. Lg, 17:45, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Ja die Idee mit dem zusammenfassen gefällt mir ^^ Ich heiße auf Wattpad Wolkensonne, ich sag es nur, weil du mich wahrscheinlich nicht erkennst, da ich keine WaCaStorys mehr schreibe. Verheimlicht & Verloren bedeuten mir allerdings auch ziemlich viel, also wäre ich dabei, wenn du es noch beenden willst. Am besten schreib mich aber eher auf Wattpad an, da bin ich relativ regelmäßig on ^^ Ach ja und frohe Weihnachten dir ⭐️❤️ LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 08:07, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallöö... Hi, bin vielleicht bissl spät dran, aber ich hab deine Nachricht erst jetzt gesehen xD Naja, vielleicht liest du das hier ja auch erst Monate später, also wirds schon passen :] Ach, und falls du jemals ein Cover brauchst, ich kann dir gerne eins machen^^ Uuuund ich bin dann mal wieder weg, ciao LG - [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 18:34, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Baumbaumbaum Kannst du dich noch an unsere höchst sinnfreien Überschriften erinnern? xD Wollte nur fragen ob du manchmal noch hier bist. eigentlich könnte ich dich das ja auch übers Handy fragen aber wenn wir schon dabei sind... baum! [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:38, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) baumbaumbaum zum zweiten :D Yay Racy! (you gettin' ma hint? xD) Schön das du doch hier vorbeigeguckt hast :) Oh ja ich verstehe dich zu hundert Prozent. Ich bin hier ja relativ überraschend ins Wiki wieder reingeschlittert und mein Profil... ohne Worte. Ich komme mir wie zwanzig Jahre älter vor seit ich das letzte Mal so richtig aktiv war... War ja auch 2015 oder so xD Liegt vielleicht aber auch nur an der Pubertät *facepalm* Ich wette in zwei Jahren ist mir diese Nachricht schon wieder peinlich aber hey, das werde ich schon überwinden. Joa WA wäre schneller aber... naja ist mir fast peinlich das zu sagen... In den letzten zwei Wochen war ich aktiver im Wiki als auf WA xD lololol times have changed i guess Trotzdem werde ich glaube ich ewig an meine alten Wiki- Zeiten zurückdenken, als die ganze Gang noch da war (Flake, Smiles, Honey, Shadow, du,...) und ich wirklich täglich hier war und mit euch geschrieben habe :) But as I said, times have changed and will always change. Ist ja auch nicht immer was schlechtes. Ist auf jeden Fall schön zu sehen das manche aus ''meiner Wiki- Zeit (ich rede als wäre ich eine Rentnerin die sich an alte Zeiten erinnert xD) manchmal noch hier vorbeischauen. Realistisch gesehen werde ich wahrscheinlich in ein paar Wochen (vielleicht aber auch schon Tage oder erst in drei Monaten) wieder hier verschwinden und zwei Jahre alles hier vergessen, zum Beispiel diese Sache mit den vier Tilden wenn man unterschreiben will xD Love you. [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 18:33, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: Danke das du das sagst! Deswegen gebe ich das mit Freuden zurück <3 PPS: Haleluja, das diese Nachricht so lang wurde xD These moments when your old friends visit you and you talk about the weirdest and most unnecessary things in the entire universe :D :*